The Godess of the Black Sun Returns
by weirn018
Summary: This is a story idea I gave to Pokepika's Huant and she is letting me write a different version of it. It's a remix of her Rebirth of the Queen. A soul reaper of the past is reborn, but will she help the Soul Society in its time of need or watch it fall? Accepting OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Death to Life**

The night was cool and clear. On Sokyoku Hill a group of people stood near a giant spear-like weapon.

One woman stood in front of the spear; she looked to be about sixteen years old in human years. She had long straight hair that looked black, but it gave a dark blue shine when light hit it. She stood at 6'3 tall and was thin but not deathly so. Her topaz cat-like eyes looked at the person closest to her. A male that looked to be fifteen years old in human years.

"So you plan to execute me with the very zanpakuto I forged myself. How ironic…" She said before she smirked "Or should I say how foolish?"

The boy frowned and looked at her with hard eyes. "You're always the naïve one, sister."

"No, Gen-Shi, it is you who is the naïve one. I know everything about Kiko Oh, he will not kill me. He only kills those that have an evil heart, have done a true crime, or have great regret. I am not evil as my past activities prove, the crime you're accusing me of is ridiculous, and I have no regrets…" She paused before her smirk got wider. "Unlike you, my foolish baby brother. Who has made so many mistakes."

"Oh? And what mistakes have I made, dear sister?" 'Gen-Shi' asked sarcastically.

Her smirk disappeared as she spoke angrily, "For one thing, putting a bunch of nobles in charge of the Soul Society even though they are cut from the rest of us and most were never Soul Reapers to begin with! Do you truly think that they will make rules that will help the Soul Society? You allowed them to build that damn wall! It makes the souls outisde the wall a bigger and easier target! It also prevents us from going to help them quickly! You let them, and I swear this will come back to bite you in the butt, make the rule that no two Soul Reapers may have the same zanpakuto! What the hell were you thinking? But off of that topic, I have a few more words to say to you."

"What would that be, Sister?" Gen-Shi asked with little emotion as his older sister floated up, the execution slowly coming to a close.

"During the time where the Soul Society is said to be the best place for souls, a traitor will be revealed. He shall do anything to gain the power he wishes for even if it means to turn the worlds to ash." the woman said as if it were a prophecy… which was even more likely the case. She then gave a grin that sent shivers down many's spines. "Within that time I would have already been reborn and will have returned to see the traitor reveal himself to you… But I will not lift a finger to help you fight him. Not till you swallow your pride and admit you were wrong. When and if you ask for help I will answer. If you choose to not accept that you were wrong, then I pity the fools that follow you for you should lead them all to their _deaths_! So long, little brother… or should I say Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto?"she said then started laughing. Her laugh echoed throughout the Soul Society even as flames engulfed her. Her laugh only ended when her entire being was reduced to ash.

Practically everyone in the crowd was frozen in shock at the woman's laugh. Yamamoto was one of the first to regain the ability to move again.

"Oh, foolish sister, I will prove you wrong. I will lead this place to be the greatest it's ever been," Yamamoto said,looking at the place where he had last and would hopefully never see his sister again.

A group consisting of a very tall and well-built man, a long haired, peaceful-looking woman, a feminine-looking man who appeared to be nobility, and a short-haired woman all looked at Yamamoto with blank looks. Until the woman shook her head and muttered, "The fool" before turning and leading the group.

_Many, many years later, human world_

"Ichigo! Come back!" Masaki called out to the orange-haired girl running to the other side of the bridge. Ichigo froze as a chill ran down her spine. Masaki grabbed hold of Ichigo and shielded her as a claw came down on the two. As Masaki lay bleeding, Ichigo pushed herself up and freed herself from her mother's arms. Standing in front of the hollow she felt… an instinct.

"**It is now your time of regret, Hollow. For it is now the time you will pay for your sins. Cut through the night sky **_**Zangetsu!**_**"**

A sword longer than she was tall appeared in her hand. She sliced Grand Fisher's mask without a second thought. As the hollow disintegrated she fell to the ground. One thought raced through her mind as she looked at the guardless blade that stayed in her hand. This thought was the most clear as the rush of old memories started to flood her brain.

_I'm back, Gen-Shi_, she thought before passing out with a smirk on her face.

…

It was a few quick hours later when she woke up again. Paying more attention to the four others in the room, she saw her father in this life, a blonde-haired man with a bucket hat, a large man with glasses, and a black cat.

It was her 'father' that spoke first. "Ichigo, are you all right? What happened?"

Giving a smirk her old friends in the Shihoin clan would have bee proud of, she spoke, "I am fine. I should be. I wasn't a pushover before I was reborn after all."

That got them bug-eyed. It was the man in the bucket hat that asked the question. "Reborn?"

Ichigo's smirk grew wider and she nodded. "Yup. I was known as the Kuroi taiyo no Megami (Goddess of the black sun) of the Soul Society. Name's Naichgeru (Nightingale) Tsukihime (moon princess) Yamamoto. Nice to meet you."

The bucket-hat man and the cat's jaws dropped to the ground, the large man's eyebrows shot up, and lastly her 'father' fainted.

Ichigo, or Naichgeru's, facial expression turned from smirking to horror. "Are you okay?" she called out before running over to the fallen man and trying to wake him panickedly.

**Review please!**

**Neither of us own Bleach! (As a matter of fact I (Duckie lover 151) haven't even watched Bleach, so if I mess anything up in the typing by accident… I apologize.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One: Explanations, Others, and Yachiru**

After Isshin woke up, Ichigo calmed down and the others got over their shock, they all gathered around a table and were having tea. It was silent… until Ichigo decided to ask something.

"Er… Dad, is Mom all right?" Ichigo asked, a bit uncomfortably.

"Yes, she's fine. You killed the hollow before he could kill her," Isshin said, smiling.

Ichigo gave a sigh of relief then smiled happily. "That's great!"

"Um, excuse me, miss?" the blond one said, gaining Ichigo's attention. "Can ou tell us more about your past life, Miss Yamamoto?"

Through his question, Ichigo's face had the curious look of a child being asked a question… until he called her Miss Yamamoto. Then her face took the form of someone smelling a really bad odor.

"Okay, first, never call me 'miss'. Second, never call me my old last name. I never really liked it; you can call me by my first name in this life or Naichingeru and/or Nai. Thirdly, while I know my father, I don't know you, so can you introduce yourselves?"

"Of course, Naichingeru-chan. My name is Tessai Tsukabishi. You may be me Tessai," the large man introduced himelf.

"Nice to meet you, Tessai-san."

"Hi, Nai-chan. My name is Kisuke Urahara!" the one with the bucket hat chirped happily. Ichigo gave him a deadpan stare.

"Okay, three things I can say about you. One: you sound like you're been eating too much of the candy in the shop," (this got three very amused expressions and a frown) "second, is that you need to shave." (two chuckles a pout and a 'damn straight' from a certain cat) "The third… I want to wear your hat!" Ichigo finished, childishly holding her hands out in front of her to reach for the hat on the blond's head. The last part got four very confused looks.

"Err…. why?" Urahara asked.

"Well, I'm technically a child again. Most children can have some bouts of randomness from A) short attention spans kicking in, B) sudden urges of want for objects or things to do, and C) both. Right now I fit into the category of C.

Urahara nodded. "Well, all right, just remember to give it back," Urahara said, handing it to Ichigo.

Ichigo happily grabbed the hat and placed it on her head. It was a bit too big for her nine-year-old body, but she seemed happy. "Thanks! Now what about- What the fluff! Put some clothes on!" Ichigo shouted angrily.

The men didn't even need to look to see what happened to know why Ichigo was reacting that way. Urahara took off his coat and passed it to Tessai. Tessai added his belt to the coat and passed it to Isshin. Isshin now had his pants in hand, not caring that he was sitting in his blue boxers showing. He grabbed the coat and belt, added his pants and handed them to the now nude woman (once a cat) sitting next to him. She gave a cat-like grin before putting the pieces of clothing on. Ichigo glared at her before looking at the guys in the room (who were looking away from the woman).

"You guys are used to this, aren't you?" asked Ichigo.

"She's been my best friend for a long time," Urahara deadpanned.

"I have often worked with many others of her clan," Tessai said flatly.

"I'm her cousin," Isshin said in a tired voice.

_*Sigh* _"I should have known I'd meet up with another Shihoin Clan member in my next life. And I'm even related to them. I can deal with mostly everything they do, but damn it, I wish they would have a little shame."

"Aww, what fun would that be?" the cat woman said. "My name's Yoruichi."

Now that she was clothed Ichigo looked at her and her eyebrow twitched. "You wouldn't happen to be directly related to Kou, would you?"

"Oh, you knew Grandma? She was awesome!" Yoruichi said.

Ichigo pinched between her eyebrows. _*sigh* _"I knew it. Okay, I think I'll just tell you about my previous life now. Please keep all questions you have until the end."

The four's attention went straight to Ichigo as she began her tale.

"I was born in District 57 of North Rukongai of a woman with some spiritual power and a Soul Reaper of some nobility. I had grown to be about the age of what could be the Soul Society equivalent of four years old (really about 40-75 years old) when my brother Genryusai was born. My mother died giving birth to him and my 'dad' barely came to visit at all so he didn't even know he was about to have a son, most likely. I left the district with little Gen-Shi in a sling on my back and a small bag of stuff I thought we'd need, told the elder of 57 that if the guy came looking for me or Mother to tell him that she was dead and I went looking for a place to raise my baby brother. I kept moving in between districts and fed my brother juice from fruit and milk when someone was kind enough to give it. When Gen-Shi looked to be about one and a half years old, Chikyu Kyojin's family let us stay in their home for the winter." Ichigo smiled fondly. "Chikyu was half giant and he had dark brown skin and hair as green as grass so it was easy to figure out why he was named 'earth giant'. His father was, as I used to call him, a mountain with feet. I don't even know how he and his wife had Chikyu, 'cause she was teeny-tiny even compared to most humans. During that winter I learned Chikyu was picked on a lot and since he wouldn't protect himself, I protected him. He became my best friend and left home to join me and my brother's travels. His zanpaku to Chujitsuna Shinrin no Otoko (loyal forest man) was something else.

"Soon after that, well, a few years after that we found my second best friend Yachiru. She was passed out from hunger on the road side. She was always the shortest and most hot-tempered of our group. She was the first and only woman to earn the title of Kenpachi in my time. We actually expected her zanpakuto to be a fire or lightning type, but it was surprisingly a snow type. It was a very scary sight seeing how much damage her and Hiai Yuuki (Grieving Snow) could do. Somehow Chiru found and made friends with Kotone (Sound of the Koto) that spring. Kotone was a very kind person and was a great healer with a very… er, interesting sense of taste. She and Chiru were close; if you saw one you would see the other most of the time. Her zanpakuto Chinsei mesu no Kujaku (calming Peahen) had an odd ability.

"After the five of us traveled more, some Soul Reapers found us and brought us to 'Father's' clan. Gen-Shi was about what would be the three-year-old stage of life for a Soul by then. The clan wanted to raise him to become its heir since, as the old sexist coots in the clan said, 'A woman has no right to run a clan, no matter how powerful she is, and should focus more on raising children.'"

All three males in the room backed away from the females, as they were realizing a large amount of K.I. (killing intent)

"After I made friends with the Shihoin females, we had a 'fun' time convincing the elders to not think so little of females. Some of their wives even joined in on the 'conversation'."

Both females smirked evilly as the men sweated in fear as they translated what Ichigo said. 'Fun' meant it was only fun for the girls as they unleashed their fury. 'Talking' meant torturin the males. And lastly, 'conversation' meant the beating of a lifetime.

"Err… can you please continue with your story, Nai-chan?" Urahara squeaked out.

Instantly, the K.I. died out and Ichigo smiled awkwardly. "Oh, right, back to the story.

"The clan let my friends and I have a separate compound they owned but barely used. They wanted me away from my brother so their influence was stronger than mine. I would go and visit him for a long time each day. It didn't fully stop their influence, but my visits slowed it and pissed them off to no end. Chiru, Chikyu, Kotone, and I made a friend named Kageenja (Shadow Speaker). We called him Kage though. He was quiet, skittish, and a bit of a coward, but he was loyal, a brilliant actor, a talented, kind medic and a scientist. Many people thought he was a girl (picture a black-haired, grey eyed, older and taller Haku from _Naruto_) when they first met him; it was actually very funny. His zanpakuto Sairentoasashin (Silent Assassin) fit him not only because he was quiet, but he had also been an assassin sometime before we met. Never killed if he didn't have to, really nice guy. Although, I think he spent way too much time in the worst places of the afterlife 'cause his hand-to-hand combat was the dirtiest I ever saw, but that is a different story.

"The five of us grew stronger and became known wide spread. Most people referred to our group as something like the seasons. Chiru was the harsh, cool winter. Chikyu was the sunny summer. Kage was the colorful fall, Kotone was the calm spring, and I was referred to as the sun and the moon. Yachiru became the captain of the eleventh Division while Kotone became captain of the Fourth. Chikyu was the seventh company captain. I was offered the position of captain of First Company, but the clan used its power to save Gen-Shi that seat. So I became captain of the Thirteenth."

The four gawked at her.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, after Gen-Shi took the captain seat, he started doing stupid things. I have no idea how he could have thought that the Central 46 would help the Soul Society, but he did. Luckily, we were able to help out some of them."

"Huh? What do you mean by 'some of them'?" Isshin asked.

"Let me ask you this. Have you ever met people who were different than others and were killed or nearly killed because Central 46 thought of them as a threat?"

Thinking of the Vizards, the four nodded.

"Well, my friends and I helped them get out of the Soul Society. Soul Reapers with hollow powers, Soul Reapers with the same zanpakuto, Soul Reapers with odd features, shape-shifters, were-humans, etc. We helped them get here and spread out or helped them go to the Wasure Rareta Tochi."

"Land of the Forgotten. What's that?" Yoruichi asked.

"Oh, it's a parallel dimension Kage found out how to enter. Don't ask me how, but he did. I don't even think he knew how he found that place at first. We named it Wasure Rareta Tochi because we wanted a 'safe' place for the people who were deemed 'at threat' and other things. We also referred to it as The Land Where The Gods Do Not Help. Kage also said something about time passing more slowly in that dimension or something. I was kinda distracted at the time. Anyway, someone had gotten a clue that 'one of us' was 'helping the convicts' get away and disappear. I didn't want the others to get caught or have to leave home, so I left enough 'evidence' behind for someone to get me to 'confess'. I knew Kiko Oh wouldn't shatter my soul to pieces so it was no big deal."

"How? Did you know, I mean." Isshin asked.

"*He* I'm the one who forged Kiko Oh in the first place. I forged my own blood in that thing, practically. I was pissed with what they did to him. He is not an 'execution device', dammit! Well, I was executed and… well, here I am talking to you. I'm gonna have to train myself back up to par. You don't mind if I use your training area or ask for information about what's changed since my time, do you?"

After receiving a head shake 'no', Urahara asked her, "You can, but what are you so determined to train for?"

"You don't think that I would A) be executed, B) have to grow up again, and C) basically have to relearn everything I know along with things I don't for no reason, did you? I had a 'source' tell me something that will happen sometime in the up and coming years. He didn't have all the details, only a very vague outline. But I was concerned about it, it was a risky chance I felt I had to take, so I did what I had to do. It would be easier to get back up to par if Chikyu, Chiru, Kotone, and Kage were with me, but, judging by what year it is… they've probably already… aged and turned to dust," Ichigo finished sadly.

A sad feeling filled the room They finished their tea in silence.

"Heh, I shouldn't be so sad. If Yachiru were here, she'd yell 'stop being so depressed, you idiot! You're trying to help people! So focus on getting strong or I'll kick your ass!' while trying to hit some sense into me," Ichigo said, her spirits lifting a bit.

The four smiled. "Sounds like a true friend," Tessai said.

"Yeah. _*yawn*_ She was… _*zzz…*_"

The four blinked, amazed that she could just fall asleep like that… Until they looked at the time and saw it was two o'clock in the morning. Isshin picked up Ichigo and used Shunpo to get home, seeing as he didn't want anyone to notice him going around in his underwear. The rest went to bed.

…**Four Months Later, Karasu Riverside…**

Ichigo was relaxing and just walking by the river. The last few months were busy. She loved Masaki and would help her cook or clean around the house. At first, she was awkward about her daughter when she was first told what happened, but she became calmer soon after that. (Karin and Yuzu are about five and don't know about Soul Reapers, but she does thanks to her husband.) Ichigo loved the twins and would play with them whenever she could; she had always wanted a sister or two in her past life. She spent a lot of time training her powers while in her human body at Urahara's. She had also started the 'steal Urahara's hat' game. She did well in school, even though she had to act a lot younger than she really was most of the time and went to karate. Her friend Tatsuki had been acting weird the past week. Like she wanted to ask about something but she didn't know what to say and stopped.

Ichigo shook her head. Glad that she had a moment alone. After ten minutes of walking she stopped and heard someone running up behind her. Turning, she saw an out of breath Tatsuki standing about twelve feet away.

"What's going on, Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked, tilting her head to the side.

After panting a few times, Tatsuki pointed at Ichigo and glared. She shouted, "Naichingeru Tsukihime Yamamoto! You have ten minutes to tell me what the hell is going on or you'll be shouting out in pain!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. Only one person would do that and know who she was.

"Yachiru!" Ichigo called out in pure joy and hug-tackled her friend to the ground. 'Yachiru' cussed worse than a sailer for a while after that.

**Review please!**

**I would like to try putting some other peoples' OCs into my story along with my own. They probably won't be perfect, but I'll try my best. Here is an example:**

**Name****: Kiba**

**Type****: Were-human**

**Discription****: Second form is a man-wolf that stands at a height of 9'2" and weighs 668 pounds. Is more like a beast than a man compared to what Sajin Komamura is like. Only wears a pair of shihakusho pants with a hole in the back for his tail. Lives in Wasure Rareta Tochi. First form is a wolf the size of a large horse. Will let certain people ride on his back. No matter which form he is in he'll scratch his ear with his foot. Barely talks but if he does, it's short and sounds like growling. Hates when people pull his fur. Grateful to Naichingeru after she saved him as a puppy and raised him.**

**Zanpakuto****: Name unknown, (for now) prefers to use his claws and teeth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two: Faces, Old and New**

"Okay... once I can accept, twice is a blessing, but three times is where I think something's up," Ichigo said. There were a few murmurs of agreement from the other three. Sitting across from her was Tatsuki, or (Ya)Chiru, as her past life had been called. On Chiru's right was a slightly taller girl with long hair and a more… womanly body. On Ichigo's left was a tall and well-built boy with Mexican features. The long-haired girl was named Orihime Inoue in this life, but had been the Captain of the Fourth Company Kotone in her past. The boy was named Yasutora Sado, AKA, Chad in this life, but in his last he'd been Chikyu Kyojin. They were all happy to see each other, but it wasn't normal for four friends to be reborn and meet up after death and get their memories.

This was the first time that they had stopped and thought about it since all four got their memories and their past lives back and had taken a break from training. Right now they were in their spirit forms while their human bodies were currently in the care of the mod souls… and their high school. Yes, they did this, no, it wasn't often.

"Okay, any ideas on how this could happen?" Orihime asked.

"Don't look at me; Kage was the one who could come up with theories on things like this," Ichigo said flatly.

"Nope," Tatsuki said.

"No," Chad spoke. They all sighed as a group. Just then, Urahara and the newest of their group, Uryu, came down into the training ground… which was a mess.

"Shouldn't you be in school? You don't have a mod soul to cover for you," Ichigo asked the quincy.

"You can thank Diana for this. She tripped me during Gym and I hit my head. The school nurse let me go 'home' early to recover. Damn mod soul," Uryu grumbled while Tatsuki rubbed the back of her head sheepishly at the news of her mod soul picking on Uryu… again.

"Uryu, remember to take it easy, okay: Hop! I'm going to your apartment, Lady Kotone, they gave me the day off since I offered to walk him out of the school and to his destination. Hop! Oh! Lady Naichingeru and Sir Chikyu, you have a math test in two days, or so Pupples says. Hop!" Orihime's mod soul called from the entrance. She took a Chappy, Chad took a Pupples, and Ichigo took an Alfred mod soul.

"Good work, Chappy, go home and relax," Orihime called out as she started to heal Uryu's head wound.

"Okay, hop!"

"You know, I still find it strange how different you guys look outside of your reincarnation bodies," Uryu said. It was true; they did look a bit different in their spirit forms.

Yachiru had the same height, weight, and bone structure as her reincarnated form 'Tatsuki', but had hay-brown hair and cat-like emerald green eyes. She had many scars on her body that were not seen and one of the few you could was a small scar across her right eye. She wore a basic Shihakusho with a yellow obi, her old Captain's coat was wrapped around her shoulders, and no socks with her sandles. Her zanpakuto was on her back.

Kotone also looked like her reincarnated form 'Orihime'. Her hair, however, was a few shades darker and was in a complex braid that reached to the back of her knees. Her Shikahusho had sleeves that stopped at the elbow and her gray obi had a nice, neat bow. Her old captain cloak was styled like a doctor's jacket and rested on her shoulders.

Chikyu Kyojin, instead of being 6'5" tall like his human reincarnated form, was 9'11" tall. His hair was green and a bit longer, plus his skin was more earth-colored. His shihakusho had no sleeves and an open collar. He wore a bright green obi and his old Captain cloak was tucked into it.

Naichingeru, or Ichigo, was the one with the most shocking differences. Instead of the short, choppy bright orange hair she had in her human body, she had long, dark bluish/black hair that went down to her ankles. She'd tried to cut it, but it would just grow back instantly. She was 6'1" tall outside her human body , while in it she was only 5'7" tall. Her topaz eyes in her spirit form stood out more than the brown ones of her human body. Her shihakusho was like Yoruichi's old one with an orange obi. Unlike the others, she wore her old Captain's cloak, except it was much different. It had long sleeves that covered her hands and went down to the floor when she was standing, and she'd gotten Uryu to tie-dye it many shades of blues, greens, and it had a bit of purple in some places. She was barefoot and had a well known (to them) hat on her head.

"Nai-chan, may I have my hat back? I shaved," Urahara whined, and indeed he had shaved.

Ichigo nodded. She took the hat off her head and threw it at him. Urahara happily caught it and ran up and out of the training ground with his hat back on his head.

"Well, that made him happy," Uryu stated bluntly. "Oh, and Ichigo, I have a white version of your Captain's cloak for you to wear."

"What's wrong with my tie-dye one?" Ichigo huffed.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but that's way too many colors. But you can still wear it under the new cloak since I cut off the sleeves on this one," Uryu said with a sigh and gave Ichigo the white cloak. Ichigo pouted (she had been spending too much time with her 'dad' and Urahara), but put the cloak on.

"What the-!" Urahara shouted in shock and fear upstairs. All five of the people dashed upstairs and toward the shop's back entrance. When they got there they saw Urahara sitting on the ground with a wolf the size of a large horse staring at him. Urahara sweated in fear. "Nice wolf… Good wolf… Don't eat me," he said slowly, inching away.

Ichigo's eyes widened when she saw the wolf. _White and black fur, check. Very big, check. Black Shihakusho pants with a hole in the back for a tail, check. Oh my-_

"Kiba!" Ichigo called out in pure joy. She tackled the wolf to the ground. Kiba let out a sound of surprise before he relaxed, his tail wagging in happiness.

"Mah-Mah, she sees Kiba then leaves us 'lone. An' there I thought she'd be happy to see us too." a voice said, gaining everyone's attention. Six figures came down from the sky. One was a tall figure that was 6 feet tall, gray hair, had a fox-like grin, and looked to be about 49 years old. A slightly shorter female with dark green eyes and red curls stood close by, adjusting her glasses. A male stood off to the corner; he was 6'7" tall, lanky, had bandages around his neck, and light brown hair (he looked like a slightly different version of Kenpachi Zaraki back when he wasn't a Captain, back when he didn't have a funky hair-do). He looked like he felt a bit awkward being there. There was also male that looked to be 39 and of African descent. He had red eyes and curly green hair and was wearing a doctor's jacket. He stood by the brown-haired man and smiled shyly. A person off to the left of the gray-haired man would have looked like a true blue Kuchiki… if it wasn't for his goofy grin, messy hair, and the mischievous glint in his blue eyes. The last person was… well, not a person at all, but a white cat with blue eyes and 'loyalty' written in blue kanji on the cat's forehead. The cat was resting on the 'Kuchiki's' head.

"Sai." Ichigo started looking at the gray-haired man.

"Towa (eternity) Ishikawa (Stone River)," Chad said, staring at the cat and its current perch.

"Shimizu (Pure Water)," Orihime continued, looking at the red-haired woman before looking at the one with the doctor's coat. "Able."

"Susumu (to advance)," Tatsuki laughed happily, going up to the man with bandages on his neck. It wasn't even a second after that that the others shared a happy reunion. Soon all 12 people plus Kiba were in the basement. Susumu was introduced to Ichigo since he'd come around after she was executed. They asked things that were common for a person to ask a long lost friend (and some random things like Sai playing a prank involving: yarn, honey, a live chicken and a swimming pool filled with warm coffee) while Uryu and Urahara watched them. The two felt a little out of place but were happy to see the group reunited and bonding… Urahara also felt wary of 'Sai' and slightly afraid of 'Kiba'. It was around ten minutes later that Kiba lifted his head from where he was laying, curled around Ichigo, and sniffed the air. The group stopped immediately and looked at Kiba.

"What is it, Kiba?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Nine Vizards… coming towards the shop. Not from Wasure Rareta Tachi," Kiba said; well, it sounded like growling, but he really was just talking.

Uryu and Urahara were a little startled, but quickly recovered, seeing as they had experience with Yoruichi's cat form and the fact that Towa, the white cat, had been speaking before. It took a few seconds, but Urahara got an 'Aha!' look. "Oh, I remember now. The group of Vizards that came to the human realm with my group is coming to get supplies."

"Then ya should go an' get 'em what they need. And as for you, Uryu, right, need to excuse us 'cause we got something we need to discuss in private," Sai said with a shooing motion.

Uryu glared but left with Urahara leading the way. Once they were gone Sai's smile faded a bit, and the group suddenly became tense as Sai handed Ichigo a scroll with the royal seal on it.

"What's this about?" Ichigo asked seriously.

"No idea, but Kage, yes, he's alive too, gave it to us to give to you," Ishikawa said.

"He said it was important," Shimizu said.

Ichigo nodded, opening the scroll and reading it.

…**Fifteen Minutes Later, with Urahara…**

Urahara gave the Vizards all the things and suddenly a voice shouting curses in four languages caught their attention. Most of the curses were in Russian and Japenese with a few in Mexican and Greek… in the very old version of the languages.

"Hey, Urahara-san, who's cursing like that?" Rabu or Love asked.

"Sounds like Chiru-chan, Kotone-chan and Chi-san don't really swear, and Nai usually swears in Japanese, ancient Egyptian, German, and Italian. And that cursing mean whatever their friends gave them was not good," Urahara said, caring that the others were following him.

Once down there, they saw Tatsuki throwing a tantrum and the others sitting at the table with frowns.

"Nai-chan, what's wrong?" Urahara asked.

Ichigo looked at Urahara. "Shit hit the fan, Urahara, and the trouble we expected Aizen to do is bigger than we first thought. This is too much trouble for Japan to handle alone…"

Urahara's eyes widened at what she was implying.

**Review please!**

**I'm thinking of mixing some Hetalia, Hikaru no Go, Yugioh, and/or Ouran High School Host Club in with this; what do you think, people? Also if you have an OC you want in the story you can PM me or write it in the reveiw.**

**We own nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"What the heck are you talking about?" Hiyori yelled the question that the rest of the Vizard group wanted to ask.

"What she's saying is that we need the help of the spiritual worlds of the other countries to deal with a bigger problem that was not planned," Able said as he gave Hiyori a small, gentle smile, though the worry in his reddish-brown eyes was plainily seen.

"*Snort* You really didn't believe that Soul Reapers in Shihakushos with swords passed on pharaohs or english kings to the afterlife did you? That would be odder nonesense." Shimizu said pushing up her glasses a bit.

"Shimizu-chan be nice, besides a couple people from other places do sometimes wind up in different places then they are suppose to. Take me for example, I died in Africa yet I passed on to Japans afterlife instead." Able said.

Before Shimizu could argue Tatsuki shouted,"

Пребывание на теме здесь люди!(Stay on topic here people!)" knowing that the red head could understand her.

شكرا لك يا صديقي.(Thank you my friend.)" Ichigo thanked Tatsuki with a exasperated sigh.

"Добро пожаловать.(You are welcome.)"

"We can easily get in contact with Egypt, China, and Russia to help us since those places are on good terms with Wasure Rareta Tochi. Not to mention I know old General Winter might be willing to lend a hand eventually, if only to cause misery to other people. I'm going to have to contact Ano and Hew to see if they would be willing to get their people to help out… We are definitely going to have a giant meeting for this," Shimizu said with a sigh.

"No." Everyone looked to the serious face of Ichigo. "Ishikawa, Towa, you two will go and arrange for a meeting in Wasure Rareta Tochi with Egypt and China. Shimizu, you do the same with Russia. Able, I need you to search around Japan and do research on as many ex-Soul Reapers, Spiritually aware humans, Quincys, and anything else that catches your eye. Urahara, get in contact with Yoruichi, tell her to get here as soon as possible, and tell Tessai-san to get ready for some serious training when I gather you three and my father. You, and the seven vizards I do not know the names of, pack your bags and get your asses ready for a training trip and the meeting because you're on the same boat as Urahara, but you'll be leaving a lot sooner. Kotone, Chikyu, you two go to Wasure Rareta Tochi and go through all the news reports regarding the spiritual worlds. Yuchiru, Sai, Kiba, hang back for your orders. The meeting will be in two months time. Now, go!"

"Yes, Commander!" Kotone, Towa, Ishikawa, and Able said before leaving with a nodding Chikyu and Shimizu to do as they were told.

After they were gone, Hiyori snapped, "Who the hell do you think you are, ordering us around like that?!" Hiyori was startled into silence when Ichigo grabbed the front of her shirt and gave her a freezing glare.

"The name I went by way before you were even born was Naichgeru Tsukihime Yamamoto, but it's Ichigo Kurosaki now, brat. You wanna fight Aizen with only about a hundred years of training? That's suicide. I'm having you guys train under Vizards that are more than likely over 1000 years old or more!" She snorted. "What's with that shocked look, runt? You think your group are the only Vizards chased out of their homes and marked for death? There were already rules against Death Gods gaining Hollow powers, so someone must have had them before you. Now get packing!" Ichigo yelled, letting go of her shirt and pushing her after the group. One of the male blonds grabbed Hiyori from there and dragged her upstairs. Ichigo pinched in between her eyebrows and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ya okay, Captain?" Sai asked.

"Just stressed. I know we have time; it's just, I'm not sure we have enough. Anyway, Sai, can you give Chiru Ano's and Hew's phone numbers so she can call them?"

Sai nodded before doing as asked. Ichigo then turned to the one person she hadn't given orders to and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I don't really know what you can do since I don't know you."

Susumu shrugged then pointed to Sai who was waving at Yachiru's back.

"You're mute, aren't you?"

He responded with a so-so motion while hesitantly nodding. He then did a slit-throat motion.

"Ow. Looking at the bandages, I'm guessing it's a phantom wound."

He nodded again.

"Susumu is good at zanjutsu, Hoho, and hakuda. He can do some Kido, but it never seems to work out right," Sai said, gaining Ichigo's attention.

"Well, considering the fact that he can't speak, that's impressive. Do you have any idea as to who you want on earth to train each group?"

"Yeah, a woman named Ruri Otome to train the group with normal powers and a man named Hora Menboku to start the young Vizards training, and we'll see how they advance from there."

"Good, but before you arrange that I have a few questions for you. How much time do you truly have left?"

"What d'ya mean?" Sai nervously asked, shifting from foot to foot.

Ichigo gave him a blank stare. "Sai, I raised you and your two older siblings until you all could hold your own and then for a bit longer after that. I know you. Also, don't forget that I was there when the Decaying Sickness wiped out a large number of souls. I know the signs, now answer my question."

Sai's head dropped.

…**Meanwhile, with Tatsuki…**

Tatsuki dialed Ano's number first and waited as the phone rang. The voice that answered the phone, however, did not belong to Ano.

"Ja." The voice that answered the phone had a strong German accent.

"Who the fuck are you?! You're not Ano!" Tatsuki snapped. Her Russian accent coated her words as she spoke as best she could in English.

Whoever was on the other end of the line made a startled noise in his throat. "Um, sorry, M'am, but who are you looking for?"

"I was calling a friend named Feliciano Vargas, and I was given _this _number to do so. So again, who the fuck are you, and where's Ano?!"

Another startled sound could be heard.

…**Elsewhere, World Meeting, a few minutes earlier…**

Ludwig was not having a good time. The meeting was as chaotic as ever, and Feli had managed to sneak out when he wasn't looking. Just as he was about to shout for order, music began to play, somehow catching everyone's attention over the noise they were making. They all looked over at him only to find that it was coming from Feli's cell phone, which he must have forgotten. What really confused or startled them was the fact that the cheerful Italian's phone was playing a slow, depressing song. An Italian funeral march, if Ludwig's memory was correct. Being the closest to the phone, he decided he should probably answer it.

"Ja."

"Who the fuck are you?! You're not Ano!" an angry female, of Russian descent if the accent was anything to go by, shouted at him.

A startled sound emerged from his throat. Ano? "Um, sorry, M'am, but who are you looking for?"

"I was calling a friend named Feliciano Vargas, and I was given _this _number to do so. So again, who the fuck are you, and where's Ano?!" The woman now sounded like she wanted to gut him alive.

Another startled sound came out of Ludwig's throat. "My name is Ludwig, M'am. I'm a friend of Feli's. He actually stepped out of the room a little while ago and forgot his cell phone here. Can I take a message?"

Ludwig didn't understand the Russian words that came out of her mouth next, but judging by Russia's startled look and pale face, he didn't think he wanted to understand. "Tell Ano to meet me at the place where his art first came to life in exactly two months and to bring Hew with him. Oh, and tell him Naichgeru says 'hi' and tell him Yuchiru says 'take your phone with you, you fucking idiot!'" the woman finished before hanging up.

The countries were quiet… Until Feliciano came back into the room and Ludwig not only explained what had happened but also passed along the message.

"Oh, that must have been Chiru calling. Vee~ Sounds like I'll have to take a trip to see her. Sounds like someone made her mad before she called. Her Russian accent normally only comes out either when she wants it to or when something makes her mad," Feliciano said, scratching his nose in thought.

"So, wait, dude, you mean she's not really Russian?" Alfred asked.

"Vee~ No, not at all. I thought that their names gave it away. Naichgeru and Yuchiru are Japanese. They've just picked up so many languages over the years," Feliciano said. "If you want, I can bring in a picture of them to show you guys after I see them."

"Are they cute, dude?"

"Vee~ Yuchiru is married, Kotone seems to be interested in someone already, and Naichgeru is single and, while a very pretty lady, is not looking for a relationship," Feliciano said.

"Bummer, dude!"

"Excuse me, Feli, but who is this Hew that you were asked to bring with you?" Yao asked.

"Matthew." When he got questioning looks, Feli sighed. "Canada, the person Russia is sitting on right now."

Everyone's heads turned to look at Russia. He blinked and moved to show the Canadian gasping for air. "Maple, Ivan, do you sit on me on purpose?! I mean, we play hockey against each other enough that I would hope you could see me and know I'm there."

Russia blinked again before smiling. "Da, you make a very comfy seat."

Feliciano face-palmed at Canada's defeated look, Russia's smile, and the attention of the other countries.

…**Back to Naichgeru…**

Ichigo frowned as she took in Sai's depressed face. He looked like a little kid that was expecting to be yelled at. Ichigo sighed before going over and wrapping Sai into a hug. "Sai, no matter how old or young either of us are, you are still that boy I found after you tried to pick-pocket me. The same kid that I raised as my own, that I fought alongside of, and the one who I'm proud to see grow up to be such a wise man. Plus, as we know, death doesn't always mean goodbye. If it did, I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

Sai gave a small smile. "Yeah, I know. I always felt sad that I never left flowers at… the place where you first died. I know I don't have to now… but I'd still like to. I even have a small flower garden where I live. You always wanted to have a large flower garden for everyone in the Soul Society to enjoy. I should go back and place flowers there just to piss off Gen-baka-teme. The best part is he can't do anything to hurt me if I do decide to go there, since I'm a retired Soul Reaper," Sai said.

Ichigo gave a booming laugh. "Yes, but before that, why don't you go and dig up some memories. You know, to make sure history isn't forgotten," she said with a smirk as she dropped the hug and smugly put her hands on her hips.

Sai smirked as well before throwing his head back and laughing. When their laughter died down, they noticed a purring noise. They turned to see Kiba chuckling at them and Susumu giving them a fond smile.

"Alright, enough wasting time. Sai, you know what to do. Susumu, please make sure dunder-head here doesn't do anything to make himself die any faster than he already is. Kiba, I need you to run some errands with me for a while, so stick around."

"Great, I'm all grown up yet I still get a babysitter. Oh well. Come on, Su-su, let's go!" Sai jokingly said before leaving with the taller man close behind.

Ichigo sighed. "Things are about to get hectic, Kiba."

**Elsewhere, later that Night**

"Really father! You should know to rest! I know you don't like bed rest but it's for your own good!" a adult female voice shouted through the door of the bedroom Sai was currently in.

"Aye, aye, I'm gonna get some shut eye now so don't a go worrying your pretty head about me Hime! Just make sure my darling granddaughters are getting along and make sure the guest bedroom is ready for Su-su, ok?" Sai called out to his youngest daughter.

"Fine father but please, really try to sleep this time."

Sai chuckled before laying down and covering himself with the beds heavy and hand made blanket. Before he truly went to sleep though he grabbed what looked like a simple walking stick and a eye mask. Slipping the eye mask on to prevent the 3:45 pm light from keeping him up he muttered a few words before falling asleep with the 'walking stick' tightly in his grip, " Dream a better dream, Yume no Ban'nin(Keeper of Dreams)."

**?**

'Where am I?' Retsu Unohana thought while switching her gazing between the buildings hallways, the people with their faces shadowed so much you couldn't tell what they looked like and then her reflection very time she passed a reflective surface that showed her 3 year old self staring back at her as she toddled on her way. 'It is most-likely is just a dream, so why do I feel like I remember this place from somewhere important?'

"Retsu-hime!" An elderly male voice said startling her before she was lightly tossed in the air with a small twist that turned her around to face the one that was currently holding her up in the air. A face that would have looked like a pretty males face in earlier years but now wrinkled and long hair now thin and grey made a frimilar face and the first face not shadowed giving her a clear view of the man she knew but haven't thought of in centuries.

'Grand-Uncle Kageenja!' Retsu knew this man well. Her parents died when she was merely months old and was one of the three people to raise and take care of her like his own. She had got along with him well enough until she turned six years old(or the described as the soul reaper age of being six really) when she started to grow violent and started to think of Kido badly, only using healing ones to keep her fighting longer.

"Hahaha, what's with that face, chibi-hime? You just saw me a few minutes ago before you decided to toddle around the 4th's hallways on your own while my back was turned to get your toys. I swear Chiru's the love of my life but she really shouldn't have taught you to 'flash-crawl' now lets go back to you grandma Kotone's office and wait for them to go back from their afternoon Monday walk. Hopefully Chiru doesn't bring back another member of her division that she beat up again." He said never loosing the amused edge to his voice as he talked while carrying her in his arm's in the opposite direction she was walking earlier with a smile.

Now Retsu knew what this place was. In was the old 4th Division building that was left in Ruines after one of the soul reaper civil wars... and her old home.

' But how?'

**...**

A figure kneeled next to the sleeping Unohara and chuckled softly when he heard her whisper out 'Grand-Uncle Kageenja', knowing the cause of her deep sleep would keep her asleep. "Sleep well our little Warrioress, all will make sense in time. Even if you wish it not to." The figure said, a young and slightly high male voice said quietly as he brushed a stray hair off her neck scar before glancing out at the night sky. "Hm, I wonder what information he'll have for me this time? That Shiro Takeshi." The figure whispered before silently vanishing in the shadows of the night and away from the sleeping healer.

**Review please!**

**We own nothing! Thanks to potentialauthor18 and Mad Saint 408 for their oc's. Only mentioned in this chapter but will be revealed in the next along with some surprising twists.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

_He was leaning against the back of a tree, his small and thin frame exhausted from fighting with no food in his system._

_"Brat, what the hell are you doing, laying around out in the open like that? It's a stupid thing to do in the Rukongai, but especially here in Zaraki." *Crunch*_

_The voice belonged to an old woman, but it was the sound of someone, most likely the woman, crunching on a piece of fruit that made him use a bit of what little energy he had left to look up. He saw a short old woman with green, catlike eyes looking back. She held a basket with fruit, herbs, and fish in one hand. The other held a fruit close to her mouth. She stared at him for a few minutes, chewing slowly._

_*Gulp* "Hungry, kid? Trust me. I understand. Woulda been dead a long time ago if 'they' didn't help me after I passed out on the roadside," the old woman said. In the blink of an eye, before he realized what was going on, she was by his side and tossed him over her shoulder._

_"A-Hey, put m' dow-" He spoke as best he could, but he had no energy to resist, and his voice came out barely louder than a whisper. "Damn 't."_

_"Relax, kid. We're just going to my little hide away, and then you'll be able to get some food in that empty stomach of yours. What's your name?"_

_"…"_

_"Don't know or have one? Fine, I'll just call ya 'Kid'."_

_"Like 'ell ol' lady," he managed before passing out._

**…**

Kenpachi Zaraki opened his eyes and focused on the ceiling, cursing when he realized how early he'd woken up. He sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping pinkett that had climbed into his bed after he fell asleep. "Really? We might as well just get rid of the bed in your room since you always sleep in mine," he mumbled at his daughter-figure, sighing as he looked out the window before blinking.

"Takeshi, what the hell are you doing at this Kami-damned hour?"

The 5'8" man stopped and looked at his captain through the window. "I had a strange dream that left me craving some beef jerky, Captain. Sorry if I woke you while passing by your quarters, Captain," he said. His black hair, which was normally combed back with the exception of a small tuft of hair that sometimes covered his right, scarred eye, was messy like he'd just gotten out of bed. He had his shihakusho on, though.

Kenpachi let out a snort. He really couldn't say anything because he was craving baked herb fish and apple pie himself. He vowed to fulfill this desire later at a more normal hour. Kenpachi waved to Shiro that he could go. Shiro smiled and left with a quick bow.

**…Fifteen Minutes Later…**

"Alright, mind telling me why you called me here, 'Geenji'?" Shiro asked.

"…Heh. Word is, many battles are to come in a few years. But I believe you have something for me before that," the man in the shadows said.

Shiro pulled out a notepad and tossed it over to the man he knew as 'Geenji'. "Now about those battles…"

"In five to seven years, a traitor will be the starting point of many battles. After that, more and more opportunities will show up, each different but with a greater level of power and destruction. In a sense, there will be many wars… Oh, and that fat 13th seat in your division plans to kill the 8th seat to take his place in three days. He's planning a sneak attack at night on the border between the 12th and the 11th division compounds."

"So basically, in five to seven years, I'll get a good deal of fights and have to deal with small fries until then. Tell me, will the battles be good?"

"Definitely. Have I ever let you down before?" Geenji said while flipping through the notebook.

"No." Shiro smirked as Geenji disappeared. Shiro turned and blinked. There was a box filled with a variety of different beef jerky packages. "Well, that eliminates one stop tonight."

**…Time Skip…**

Atem looked around the meeting room as he followed his father and the others to their seats that the cat, Towa, was leading them to. He could see some Chinese people being led by a man with a rather childish smile. Some Russians were all already sitting with an Italian and Canadian nearby. People in Japanese robes were scattered around the room.

"Well, this is interesting," Akhenam-Khanen said.

"It also can't be good, so be sure to pay attention to what's happening," Jafari said calmly. She was an elder in Egypt's afterlife and the mother of the head ruler. She was a plain old woman despite her power.  
>"You mean like how there seems to be a number of old bags her- Ow!" Akefia winced as he rubbed the back of his head. "Damn it, Seth!"<br>"It wasn't me," Seth said, walking beside the former, and sometimes present, thief.

"Mha, let's save th' bad attitude for later," Sai said, walking past the priest, thief, father, and son to walk with Jafari. "Mornin', Jafi. How are you?"

"Alright, Sai, how's that wife of yours, 'Sen'?"

Sai's head dropped. "She's already passed on from the afterlife."

"Ah, I'm sorry, old friend. Adofo also passed on to the cycle of rebirth."

"May they have eternal happiness, wherever their souls reside," Sai said.

"So who called this meeting? Everyone from Japan seems to be tense, and the others all look confused."

Sai merely gave her a knowing grin. "It's a surprise," he said before falling back and tugging a strand of Akefia's hair. "An' I would like my wallet back, ya thief. Ya can keep the money, but the wallet has pictures of me family in it."

Akefia glared at the man. "How the hell did you know?"

"I felt the tug on my clothes. The skin on my sides and stomach are sensitive. Plus I used to be a bit of a pickpocket in my youth. Now, my wallet, please."

Akefia snorted before handing the man his empty wallet.

"Thank you," Sai said, taking his wallet and walking away from the group of Egyptians as they reached their seats.

"Who was that, Elder Jafari?" Atem asked as the group sat down.

"Ichimaru no Sai. Or Dream Catcher Sai. Former captain of the 13th Division of the Soul Society after the death of his mentor, superior, and mother figure."

"Attention, everyone! Th' meeting is about to start," Sai said, standing in the middle of the room and immediately becoming the center of attention. "Let me introduce, or reintroduce, the host of this meeting. In fact, you could say that she was _dying_ to see some old friends."

And with that, Sai stepped aside to let a shadowed figure step into the light. Causing an almost complete uproar.

"By Ra!" Jafari said in absolute shock.

"Welcome. I'm glad to see some familiar faces. I hope my coming back to 'life' is not too much of a shock. I did say that I would be back. To those of you that don't know me, I am Naichgeru Tiskihime Yamamoto or Ichigo as my parents in my new life named me. I wish I could say that this meeting was for me to say hello to you all. I, however, have bad news. We'll need to make plans… hopefully, with support from you all."

The meeting quickly became a chaos of emotions. No one noticed Sai dozing off in the corner.

**…**

_"Hello?" a small, brown-haired boy called out._

_"Is there anyone out there?" the boy's black-haired companion called out to the silence of the forest._

_"Jeeze, Jushiro, where are we?" the boy with brown hair asked._

_"I think… this is the forest behind the eighth company compound, Shunsui."_

_"Really, it's been such a long time since there were any trees around the compound. I forgot what it looked like. Since we're kids, and your hair is black, I'm guessing we're dreaming about something way in the past. But what?"_

_"Shiro… Sui…" a deep voice said, causing the two to freeze with wide eyes and slowly turn to see a big man in a captain's cloak. He wore a small, calm grin. "Would you two like to go for a nature hike with me?"_

_"Chikyu-pops," Shunsui said._

_"Chikyu-sensei," Jushiro gasped._

_The man chuckled before leading the dreaming duo to the forest path._

_..._

"Hm," Ichigo hummed looking around the emptying meeting room. "I wounder where the other groups are? They were supposed to be here hours ago?"

"I'm wondering when the kid will relize that when he tried to pick-poket me I pick-poketed him?" Sai yawned.

"Afternoon sleepy head and I thought I got you out of that habit years ago." Ichigo deadpanned.

"You did. but he tried to steal from me first."

"THAT DAMN FOX-FACE!"

"He realized."

"Yep!" Sai said with a grin before vanishing.

...Elsewhere...

"Ack!" Shinji grunted as his body slid across the ground like a discarded rag doll.

"I thought... that..we had to go...that meeting thing." Kensei huffed out. Shinji, Love, Lisa, and he being still concuss. Hiyori, Mishiro, Rose and Hachigen were passed out around the area.

"We have to much training to do. Now prepare to learn." A male voice said in front of them causing the four to flinch. He has long black hair tied into a low ponytail with a few loose bangs, black eyes with white streaks, black tear streaks running down his face. he wears a dark jade shihakusho with a falcon insignia on the back. He had a stoic face and a Zanpakuto in a tsuba shaped like a swirl of wind, and a beautiful silver blade with jade swirl engravements of course they had seen its Shikai too. A a Giant Jade/Obsidian falcon flew overhead. Houoho they believed its name was. But to the others in the training ground besides his apparent owner and their current living nightmare, Horo Menboku, it was the bird of hell that could track them anywhere.

" Never will I look at birds the same way again." Shinji said with a tiny whimper.

...

Kisuke, Tessai, Yuruichi and Isshin were hiding behind a boulder panting.

"This is the last time I let Ichigo choose who trains me." Kisuke said,"I'll just go around asking for a bit of help."

"Ah suck it up Kisuke, this is really geting the blood pumping through. Kinda reminds me of training with grandma or sensei. Man did that ever feel like a life or death situation." Yuruchi huffed with a grin.

"I'm happy to please." a voice said from on top of the boulder. Ruri Otome stood there with a wide grin, a white swallow named Koutei sat on her shoulder. She has REALLY long platinum blonde hair tied into a long ponytail, sapphire eyes ringed with emerald, and rather large breasts. She wears a blue shihakusho with a swallow on the back, as well as a tiara in the shape of a swallow with a lapis lazuli embedded in it. She had on a curtain grin that matched their dark skined companion's that sent a shiver down their spines.

**…Time Skip…**

Karin grumbled as she walked to the clinic with Yuzu on her left and Rukia Kuchiki, the soul reaper that changed her life, on her right. Yuzu's friend Melody Moon was walking right behind them, humming a happy tune.

"Melody-chan, that's a nice tune. Where did you hear it?" Rukia asked.

"It's the tune I hear coming from Yuzu's heart," Melody answered with a smile. Her waist length silver hair in low tied with bangs covering the both side of her face, showing her somewhat sad green eyes. She was honest and polite. A soft spoken type of person. Shy and closed-up too, there was always seems to be a wall between her and other people.

"Huh?" the currently-weak soul reaper said, confused.

"Melody is special. It's something only she can do," Karin deadpanned.

"Hey, it's Uncle Pegasus's limo! And Ichi-nee's motorcycle!" Yuzu called out then ran to the front door draging Melody with her.

"Ichi-nee?" Rukia asked.

"Our older sister thats been away for awhile. Remember your borrowing her room?" Karin said seeming to be happier then before.

"Oh," Rukia said a bit nervously.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo's cool." Karin said.

"Thanks Karin." a voice said behind them making the two girls jump. They turned to see a tall woman with short, spiky orange hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore sweat pants and a tank-top and flip-flops on her feet. She was carrying some shopping bags in both arms. The two people and the animal behind the orange-haired figure nearly gave Rakia a heart attack. An older version of the third company captain stood to the womans right carrying what looked to be the lightest bags of the group. He wore a butten up white shirt and black dress slacks and sandels. To the woman's left was a somewhat older, thinner, and slightly off color version of the elventh company captain carrying the most and heavest bags. He was wearing sweat pants with a high collared shirt. Trailing behind the woman was a very large dog or wolf of some sort with a collar and leash dragging on the ground. A bag was being carried in its mouth.

"Ichi-nee! What did you guys do. Rob a grocery store." Karin jokingly said hugging her sister's waist before letting go.

"No but we're having a lot of company over so the four shopping for food. Just don't call Sai's daughter and tell her that he was helping carry all the food. We don't need any of her worried yelling." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"I don't plan ta die this soon in life thank ya. Who's the little bunny?" Sai asked.

"Bunny?" Rukia asked, not sure wheather to be happy that someone compaired her to her favorite animal or be scared to death of these people. Thankfully Karin answered for her.

"That's Rukia, she's staying with us for a while."

The one that looked like the eleventh company walked up to Rukia and rubbed the top of her head, suprizingly to her, gentally and muttered, "Bunny." Before walking past her and into the house/clinic. His voice made her and Karin wince.

"Is he ok?" Rukia asked uneasily to Ichigo.

"As good as he can be after someone tried to behead him the wrong way a long time ago. He never fully recovered so he mostly talks in sign language." Sai answered for Ichigo causing Karin and Rukia to pause for a fraction for a minute in shock. Before they all headed inside.

'So its started.' Ichigo thought with a frown.

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like the chapter and thanks to FeartheMightyToothPick,potentialauthor18, and CelestialxXxAngel for their OC's. More OC's from others will show up in later chapters.**


End file.
